The integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs, where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, copper-based interconnect structures typically implemented in multilayer interconnect (MLI) features have presented performance, yield, and cost challenges as MLI features become more compact with ever-shrinking IC feature size. For example, copper interconnects exhibit increased resistance, poor electromigration performance, and voids during fabrication as IC technologies expand into sub-20 nm technology nodes. Accordingly, although existing interconnect structures have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.